This invention relates to an improved structure for a wire stripper.
Conventional stripper (20), as shown in FIG. 6, consists of a pair of first and second arms (201) (202) which are pivotally connected together. The pair of arms (201) (202) are respectively provided at their corresponding ends with a plurality of semi-circular recesses (203) (204) of different sizes which serve as the stripping members so as to strip the insulation coating off of an electric wire. In use, the electric wire is placed adjacent one of the recesses (203), then the stripper (20) is pressed inwardly to make one of the corresponding recesses (204) approach toward the first recess (203) for fixedly clamping the electric wire therein. Finally, the user holds one end of said electric wire and pulls the stripper (20) in the reverse direction in order to strip the coating off of the electric wire.
However, as described above, the conventional stripper (20) can not strip the coating off in one single operation. Thus, it is not handy enough for the user to implement. Besides, the coating is stripped off the electric wire by force which of course, will result in a bad-looking appearance and possibly damage the metal wire which is surrounded by said coating.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to obviate the above-noted drawbacks.